DE FUEGO Y HIELO
by horus100
Summary: Un encuentro casual se convierte en un fogoso romance entre dos naciones extremadamente imposibles, y a medida que crece su relación amenaza con ser el catalizador para la próxima guerra mundial. "Antonio, te matará." "Me gustaría verlo intentarlo." - España/Bielorrusia y Rusia.


DE FUEGO Y HIELO

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE ,ES UNA TRADUCCION EL AUTOR ES 

PROLOGO

Realmente nadie lo había visto venir.

Sinceramente, él realmente no lo había visto venir. Era justo que un día él había estado dejando la sede de la ONU y la encontró ahí, hablando con_ él _y vio como ella estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro, y se sorprendió.

Después de todo, Bielorrusia era generalmente tan gélida como sus inviernos.

Pero lo que realmente vio fue cuando ella llegó hasta tocar al hombre de la bufanda y el cogió su mano y la empujó. Luego entró en su coche y se había quedado ahí.

Él podía entenderlo. Le había pasado cientos, miles de veces.

Él sabía lo que se siente al amar a alguien que solo se aleja de ti.

Se acercó con una sonrisa alegre y golpeó su hombro, diciendo un suave "_señorita_?" Se encontró con unos grandes ojos azul violeta y las lágrimas que había visto antes ya. Su expresión habría hecho que la mayoría de los hombres corrieran por sus vidas, pero tenía la ventaja de ser anormal. La gente enojada no lo asustaba tan fácilmente.

Era sin duda linda. Ninguna de las otras naciones eran tan hermosa como ella. Era una lástima todos siempre la llamaran loca

Se imaginó lo bonita que estaría si sonriera.

"Estás bien?" preguntó simplemente. Ella parpadeó lentamente.

"Sí".

"_Perdóname_, _Belarús_,"dijo con una sonrisa tímida, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. "Es que vi lo que pasó y yo pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía."

"No paso nada", respondió bruscamente, con los ojos brillando. Recordó que ella era una maestra de armas y tenía probablemente docenas de cuchillos en su persona, escondidos en diversos lugares de su vestido azul.

"No es lo que lo vi, _señorita_," respondió, sonriendo un poco más. "Es que, todos sabemos cómo amas a tu hermano, pero él no parece ser demasiado amable con usted. _Si_? " No contestó, sólo lo miraba a él. Tenía su cara bonita, tan inexpresiva como la de una muñeca. Entonces ella separó sus labios.

"Digo lo mismo. El italiano no es muy amable contigo". Sus palabras, estaban destinadas para herir. Su sonrisa se aflojo un poco, pero él no cedió.

"_Exactamente_."

Un compás de silencio.

"... ¿Cuál es tu punto?" No intentaba fruncir el ceño, podría decir. Lo hizo a menudo cuando era particularmente desagradable, pero sólo sonrió más ampliamente. La joven optó por permanecer inexpresiva.

"Bueno, te entiendo mejor que nadie, _si_?" Ella arrugo levemente el ceño. Luego la expresión se suavizo y ella asintió lentamente, para su sorpresa.

"_Da_."

"_Maravilloso_! " exclamó, sorprendiéndola ligeramente. Ella separó sus labios una vez más para preguntarle que era tan "maravilloso" sobre su acuerdo. "Son casi las seis en _España_; ¿Quieres venir a mi casa para la cena?"

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero el la miró suplicante y no dejaba mucho espacio para la discusión. Fue extraño; generalmente podría decir que no a nadie sin sentir arrepentimiento, pero sus ojos verdes eran tan expresivos que habría sido como diciendo que no a un niño, y contrariamente a su imagen, Natalia amaba a los niños.

"... Sí".

Se iluminó como los Estados Unidos en Navidad, y un toque de color de rosa había en sus mejillas.

"_Genial_! " felizmente, respondió tocando la parte baja de la espalda de ella. "Ven, mi auto esta por aquí".

Su mano estaba increíblemente caliente incluso a través de tres capas de tela pesada.

Parecía natural invitarla a venir nuevamente al día siguiente al final de la cena. No había sido muy tranquilo; él había charlado alegremente con ella sobre cualquier cosa (aunque, por primera vez, tuvo suficiente tacto para evitar temas delicados) mientras que en ocasiones ella respondia sus preguntas. Estaba tranquila, pero no parecía molesta. Fue un buen cambio de que le gritaran y le llamaran idiota constantemente. Sólo estaba un poco sorprendido cuando aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza sin palabras.

Como el mujeriego que era, tomó su mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos. Su piel estaba helada.

Por su parte, ella sintió una sacudida de calor viajar por todo su cuerpo al ver como estaban de _calientes _sus labios y dedos. Con rapidez, tiró de su mano liberándola . No ofendido en absoluto, él sonrió y la llevó a la puerta.

Ella se fundió en la noche ante sus ojos, y la miró por un momento antes de volver a entrar en su casa.

Se les permitía a las naciones sentarse donde deseaban para las conferencias mundiales, pero habían estado sentados más o menos en el mismo lugar durante años. Fue una sorpresa para todos los presentes al día siguiente cuando España entró en la sala de conferencias, saludó a Bielorrusia y encima sentarse a su lado. Su indiferencia y su olvido anulaban todas las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo cuando él charló alegremente con ella. Bueno, más _el_ , pero ella no estaba quejándose. Él tomó eso como una buena señal.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta de las miradas intensas que estaban recibiendo de dos países en particular. Romano parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer dos agujeros en la nuca de España con sus ojos. Rusia parecía estar haciendo lo mismo a Bielorrusia, aunque su mirada carecía del veneno puro del italiano. Por el contrario, parecía concentrarse profundamente, sin entender lo que estaba viendo.

La sala de reuniones parecía que se estaba silenciando poco a poco, las voces de los otros países cada vez eran mas bajas como si intentaran escuchar la conversación de la pareja.

¿"... y entonces yo estaba pensando que tal vez podíamos ir a bailar? Seguro que eres una maravillosa bailarina, _Belarús. _Por supuesto, podrá estar seguro que preparare una cena más ligera si quiere usted _para_ ir a bailar-te gustaron los tomates de anoche?"

"Sí".

"¡ Ah! ¿Te gusta el chocolate? Acabo de recibir una gran importación de Bélgica, y tal vez te puedo hacer un buen postre. Si usted prefiere, entonces, podemos quedarnos en casa y hacer algo más... " Arrastró lentamente. No quería ser sugerente, sino porque de repente se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba silenciosa y todo el mundo estaba mirándolos. Bielorrusia miró, pareciendo impasible. "Eh... ¿Todo bien?" preguntó después de unos momentos de silencio incómodo.

De repente todos enseguida retomaron sus viejas conversaciones como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sólo Rusia y Romano estuvieron vigilando.

"_Belarús_! " España llamo alegre, agarrándola en un abrazo. Ella hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, suave envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Era desconcertante, cómo estaba de _caliente _- prácticamente estaba quemando su cuerpo contra la suya. Cada vez que la tocó, estaba sorprendida. Increíble. Un suave rubor rosa tenían sus mejillas, los brazos de el todavía estaban alrededor de su cintura y sonrió brillantemente. "Buenos días!" saludó tardíamente, chocando su nariz con la suya.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó, pero ella no se separo de él. Ella no había conocido una calidez como esa durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Te extrañé", respondió simplemente, liberándola. Una pequeña parte de ella protestó por la pérdida de calor, pero el la envolvió con un brazo sobre sus hombros. Nunca había conocido alguien tan sensible. O, francamente, quien tuviera el coraje de ser tan sensible con _ella_.

... Curiosamente, ella no lo encontró desagradable.

"Hemos estado juntos durante las últimas tres horas, _Ispaniya,"_respondió. Su sonrisa creció más brillante en respuesta.

"Sí, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo! Entonces salió de la sala de conferencias." Su pequeña sonrisa creció un poquito igualmente en la respuesta. Había algo acerca de este hombre que era tan amable, tan agradable, que era imposible tener aversión hacia él, aunque ella lo había intentado. Le había dado largas después de su primera conversación el día anterior y después de veinticuatro horas, parecían inseparables.

Ella se preguntaba por qué estaba tan interesado en ser su amiga. Después de un momento de pensarlo, ella expresó la pregunta. "Por qué no?" España respondió con una sonrisa feliz, el brazo alrededor del país eslavo la apretó ligeramente. "Me gustas, eres _bella_, nos entendemos y nos llevábamos bien." La respuesta fue simple. Estaba confundida.

"Yo soy bonita?" Nadie se lo había dicho desde que ella era una niña. Tenian demasiado miedo de decirlo, asumió ella, pero después de un tiempo ella había empezado a dudarlo. ¿Quizá simplemente no era atractiva...?

"Por supuesto". España respondió como si la pregunta fuera estupida. "Eres la más hermosa de todas las Naciones!" respondió alegremente. Rasgos delicados del país eslavo comenzaron lentamente a suavizarse, y sus mejillas ardían de color rosa. Ella parecía ausente.

"... _Ispaniya_."

"_Si_?"

"Puedes llamarme Natalia."

"Sólo si me llamas Antonio".

Y así comenzó.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

REVIEWS?


End file.
